Rotor the Walrus
Rotor the Walrus (ローター・ザ・ウォルラス, Rōtā za Worurasu) is an anthropomorphic walrus, serving as one of the main intelligent inventors, usually working alongside fellow brilliant inventors Tails and Professor Charles the Hedgehog to create the best tech they can for their friends and allies. Using his skills and knowledge of technology and mechanics he is able to provide them with an edge against the mad genius Dr. Eggman and his Eggman Empire. He usually acts as an informant, providing data and technological assistance when his team needs it. Appearance :Voice actor: Marc Thompson (English), Takashi Nagasako (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Rotor is an anthropomorphic walrus and is generally larger than most of the other Mobians. He has violet fur with peach skin on his front torso and muzzle, and large tusks. In the Young Days As a child, he wore green overalls. He briefly sported a wool cap, shirt and large medallion, but his biggest shift in design came with the addition of glasses, a brown bomber jacket and a slight tuft of hair; he wore a teal bandolier-like tool belt and a backwards yellow cap. In Present Time He is slimmer, noticeably taller than his in his past self, and green eyes. For attire he wears black and white shoes and yellow cuffs; he sports yellow gloves with dark finger pieces; and he also has yellow goggles. He also wears his signature green tool belt across his shoulder. Possible Future Gallery Personality Rotor is more gruff than he was before, showing a slightly more confident attitude, to the point that he shows little hesitation in combating Eggman's robots head-on, although he still retains his friendly personality. However, several aspects of his old, laid-back personality began to resurface. Rotor is more pragmatic than most of his teammates, placing priority on accomplishing their mission with regard for little else, whether the misfortune of others or the heroic reputations. As such, he at times clashes with the others, but is always by their side in a pinch. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog *Nicole the Lynx *Ancients Family *Unnamed father Neutral Rivals Enemies *The Fallened **Lyric the Last Ancient *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot Abilities and Powers Rotor is rather muscular and an adept fighter, whether in hand-to-hand combat or utilizing artillery weapons. His new skills also include abilities with Extreme Gear and his Omnitool. He is also an able mechanic and technician, demonstrating an very gifted talent with inventing even in a young age, with his pride and joy being the Sky Patrol. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Enhanced physical strength *High intelligence *World-class engineering skills *Expert knowledge of mechanics and technology *Excellent swimmer *Extreme Gear skill Miscellaneous Skills History Past Rotor was born in an icy region of the planet. An inventive child, he would often tinker and make new gadgets out of whatever he could find, much to the anger of his father, who had a strong dislike of anything new or different, not to mention a general dislike of Rotor himself. Tired of his life, Rotor decided to leave his home and make his way south to the "greatest city in the world": Mobotropolis. Unfortunately for the young walrus, he arrived in the city smack bang in the middle of Dr. Eggman's battles. However, he managed to find his way to Knothole Village where he met Tom and Sonic. It was here where he became one of their valuable allies, using his technological know-how to create gadgets and traps for use on the field. The tinkerer quickly bloomed into a full-blown inventor, culminating in the creation of the Sky Patrol. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Mobians Category:Walruses Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Inventors